1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to an emulsification agent for hydrocarbon compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to an emulsification agent for hydrocarbon compositions or for materials contaminated with hydrocarbon compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, it has been difficult to clean spills of hydrocarbon compositions which are immiscible with water. It has been common practice to treat gasoline and oil spills with large quantities of water and flushing the spills by the force of the water stream. Final cleanup was accomplished by use of absorbent materials such as sand or sawdust. In addition, if the hydrocarbon is insufficiently diluted, it can remain flammable. However, such treatment often leads to pollution of water in streams and ponds. This process is undesirable when the hydrocarbon contaminant is absorbed in a carrier material such as soil. It has also been proposed to utilize solvents which are miscible with the hydrocarbon composition in order to dilute and disperse the hydrocarbon composition. Oftentimes, this approach is undesirable since the solvents are either flammable or toxic or both. In addition, the use of these solvents is not effective when the hydrocarbon composition is absorbed in a material such as soil.
It would be desirable to provide a composition which safely emulsifies hydrocarbon compositions and which would permit further treatment of the emulsified hydrocarbon composition to render it inert such as by treatment with bacteria which utilize hydrocarbons as a nutrient source.